The Fate of the Rekai Tentai
by blow-it-out-your-brass
Summary: When fate makes two girls move to Japan their accidental family ties cause them to join the Rekai Tentai. The results of this change the Rekai Tentai forever. KuramaOC HieiOC
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

Before I begin this fic, I would first like to say that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Although that would be a nice late Christmas present. (hint hint).

---------------------------------------Moving In----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day but the two girls who where moving in the apartment two doors down from Yusuke would have never noticed it. Inside the apartment, the two girls were deep in argument on how they should begin to unpack the many boxes they had.

"I'm telling you Mahiru, we need to start with the bedrooms first and then go to the kitchen that way tonight we have beds to sleep on." said the first girl.

"But Sana," complained Mahiru, "I'm hungry. We need to unpack the kitchen stuff first so we can eat."

"Look," said Sana, "How about I unpack for my room; you unpack the kitchen, and that way tonight when you don't have anything to sleep on I can just point and laugh. Plus even if we don't get the kitchen stuff up today we can always eat out, providing I can decipher what the writing means with my handy dandy book of Japanese doodles."

Mahiru rolled her eyes at her ever analytical cousin and said, "Fine Sana but if I don't get something to eat soon I'm going to get cranky and that, my loving cousin, is never a good thing."

--------------------------------------------------WithYusuke---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke!" Called out Yusuke's Mother, "There are two girls moving in a couple of doors down in apartment 639. Why don't you go help them get settled into their place."

Yusuke, who had prior to this been reading comics in his room, promptly stuck his head out of his room and yelled, "Mom! Why do I have to do that! It's not like they can't get settled into their own apartment by themselves!"

"Yusuke, You get out of here right now and help them move into their apartment!" Shouted Yusuke's Mother ending the conversation. Well that was that. Yusuke was now on his merry way to that dreaded apartment number to help the two new occupants get situated into their new living abode.

After walking the agonizing few feet to apartment 639, Yusuke found the door open, and two strange girls bickering about what to unpack first. The first one, he noticed, had black hair with blue streaks with a built figure and about 6 feet of height to back it up she was also wearing black rimmed glasses, and at the moment seemed to be thinking with her stomach. The other girl had blonde hair, had a medium build, and was about 6 inches shorter than the first girl, he had noticed. Although she was shorter, she was also wearing glasses but much thicker ones, she seemed to be older because she was trying to make the best analysis of the situation they had at present.

Finally, after they were done with their argument, Yusuke cleared his throat. "Eh hem."

The two girls looked at him, both turning a tad pink because they knew that he had heard them fighting about their unpacking issues.

After a few more minutes, the girl with blonde hair, Sana, spoke to him, "Er, Hi I'm Sana how can me and my cousin, Mahiru, assist you?"

"Assist?" Questioned Mahiru in Sana's ear, "What's with all of the weird formalities? You usually are as blunt at the point on your head." Sana instinctively gave Mahiru a look that said 'shut up for the moment or die'.

"I'm Yusuke and actually," said Yusuke with his usual air of arrogance, "My mother made me come over here to help you and I'm probably not allowed to come back until I've done something useful. " After having said this, Sana and Mahiru had to fight hard not to say something back, like they usually would have done had they known the person that stood in front of them a bit better.

"Well if you want to help, I suppose you can help Mahiru unpack the kitchen boxes, since she's so eager to unload them." Sana suggested.

Yusuke responded with his usual reply of, "Yeah, sure, whatever." and went about helping Mahiru unload the kitchen boxes.

Sana also went about unpacking her room stuff, and a sleeping bag and pillow knowing that the kitchen, for a few days, was going to be Mahiru's top priority.

After working diligently for a few hours and having relatively few problems apart from Mahiru and Yusuke finding a few power tools in the dish washer, that had belonged to the previous owner decided to break for dinner.

"Hey Yusuke," Said Sana on her way out of the apartment, "Since you helped out a lot, do you want to come with us to dinner? We'll pay."

"Sure." said Yusuke. After having spent the last few hours man hauling large boxes around the apartment and dealing with an insane Mahiru, who had turned out to be a storage perfectionist when trying out to find the best way to store their dishes. But all in all, he had to admit, they both weren't that bad providing they were both calm, or at least with out sugar.

Dinner went by smoothly at a fast food place Yusuke had pointed out. Although he did get into a rather heated discussion on fighting styles with Mahiru, who turned out to be in love with Japan swords especially the Katana.

"Eh," Said Yusuke, "Swords are alright but I prefer good old fashion hand to hand fighting when possible."

"Sword are the best," Mahiru argued back, "it's just and extension of your self! You are hand to hand fighting with a sword; your hand just has a sharper edge with a sword. Right Sana?"

Not wanting to get involved in this little discussion Sana Said, "Ya Know I really like both. Swords are nice, especially sabers, and hand to hand is nice as well. So in my most esteemed opinion, they both have their merits."

That bluntly ended the conversation that they had going, and soon after that people finished their meals and headed back to the apartment complex, where Sana and Mahiru said goodbye to Yusuke and he promised to be back tomorrow to help with more of the unpacking, providing he didn't have to work with Mahiru in the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any who stay tuned next time and remember I no own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 New Meetings and Strange Leavi...

Once again I would like to reiterate the fact that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-----------------------------------------------New Meetings and Strange Leavings-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with Kurama----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama walked down the street because once again his mother had brought up the subject of him needing a girlfriend, unless of course that wasn't his preference. He had to assure her after that he indeed preferred the opposite sex. Knowing that his mother would keep on this subject if he stayed, Kurama decided it would be best if he left the house for a bit and started heading over to Yusuke's place.

When he got to Yusuke's, and he knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Yusuke was the one that opened it.

"Yo," said Yusuke in his usual greeting, "I'd love to stay and chat but my mom's making help these chicks next door move into their apartment."

"Well in that case, I'd be happy to assist you in helping them." responded Kurama. Yusuke gave a consenting nod and they headed to the girls apartment.

They knocked on the door and heard a girl shout, "Come in!" They entered the house to find Sana kicking at red lump on the ground that Yusuke thought looked a lot like Mahiru.

"Mahiru! You need to get up now! If you don't I swear I'll do something really evil to you for the rest of the day like…..like…." Started Sana.

"Like what?" asked a half asleep Mahiru.

"Like call you by your lovely little family pet name for the whole day." threatened Sana. After saying this Mahiru shot up and bounded out of the room shouting, "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!!!!!" Kurama found it appropriate then to cough to make their presence know.

"Oh," said Sana slightly embarrassed because she thought only Yusuke was coming, "Hello Yusuke and ……" She stopped not knowing his name or his relation with Yusuke.

"Kurama," suplied Kurama helpfully, "I'm Yusuke's friend."

"Hello Kurama," said Sana, "I'm Sana and that lovely bed lump you just saw was my cousin Mahiru."

"What needs to be done today?" Questioned Yusuke breaking up their conversation.

"Oh well the kitchen still needs to be worked on." began Sana

"There is no way I am working in the kitchen with Mahiru again. Yesterday was frightening enough with all of the unpacking and then having to stand around piles of dishes while your cousin decided where they would all fit and how."

"Fine." said Sana, "Then you have a choice. Help Mahiru with her room or help me continue the perfectionist process of organizing the kitchen."

"I'll help Mahiru." decided Yusuke determining his fate for the rest of the afternoon.

"I guess I'm helping you then." said Kurama.

"If you want to." said Sana and continued the process of putting away dishes Mahiru had started the day before.

They continued to work on unpacking until lunch when they took a break and went to the same restaurant they had eaten at the previous night. While in the process of eating a short guy with black hair appeared out side of the window or at least Sana and Mahiru thought they saw him because as quick as they saw him, he was gone. Kurama seemed to notice this as well because he excused himself and left the restaurant.

Sana was puzzled at his sudden departure and so was Mahiru, by the expression on her face; suddenly it looked like something had dawned on her when Mahiru said, "Ya know what?!?! You both have green eyes." Sana and Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Thank you for once again stating the obvious, Mahi-chan. Would you now like to state that you have red brown eyes or that Yusuke is a boy?" stated Sana sarcastically.

"No. Not really. I already knew that, but how many green eyed people are there in Japan?" replied Mahiru innocently.

Sana sighed, threw away her trash, and went out side where she found Kurama and the short man she had seen earlier deep in discussion. However, at her arrival they looked up and the short man jumped out of sight once again.

"Hello Sana." said Kurama a bit startled at her sudden appearance.

"Hello Kurama." responded Sana. At this, Kurama was slightly surprised. He had noticed her curious nature earlier when he had been helping her with the kitchen. She had asked him a lot of questions about him and his family; so he was sure that she would have asked about Hiei and was preparing to give his usual evasive explanation about him.

"Why don't we get Mahiru and Yusuke and head back to the apartment complex?" Sana asked interrupting his thoughts.

Kurama looked at his watch and said, "I actually should be getting home. My mother will be wondering where I have gone off to by now." With that Sana said good bye and he left.

After Kurama left, Yusuke came out of the restaurant with Mahiru and said, "I wonder what Hiei wanted?"

"Who's Hiei?" asked Mahiru.

"A friend of mine." said Yusuke answered evasively. Sana could tell that there was more to this story than at first appeared, but she respected her new friends privacy. After all, she had only known Yusuke for a day and Kurama about half of that. She decided to trodden her curiosity for the moment and not ask any further questions pertaining to the mysterious Hiei.

While they were walking back to the apartment complex, a girl with blue hair suddenly appeared our of nowhere and walked up to Yusuke, "Yusuke your boss needs you at his office."

"What does the toddler want now." complained Yusuke and then he looked at Sana and Mahiru, "Look I have to go now. I have a really consuming job and I have another assignment for it so I can't continue helping you today."

"That's alright." said Sana as her and Mahiru said good bye to Yusuke and finished walking to their apartment.

"Well this certainly was an interesting day." said Mahiru being serious for the first time that day.

"Yes it was." said Sana and they walking into their apartment where most of their stuff was already unpacked thanks to Kurama and Yusuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again THANKYOU BAKARI!!!! She's the ever so wonderful person that Edits my chapters for me. Thanks cousin!!! If anybody wants to know I had 6 chapters written before I posted the first one and I am in the process of writing the seventh one.

I'm probably starting after this chapter only going to update once a week. Twice a week if I have time. But mostly once a week because I have school and when you take 4 ap classes, a second language, band and debate plus are in the jazz band, top band, and stage band for the school musical you don't really have a lot of time. So I'm going to try and update every Thursday when I get on the web to print out articles for my debate class. W()()T go business and economy. Aren't they interesting things to research. For all of the other high school people who write fan fics you know what I'm talking about. Any who school starts tomorrow and I have to wake up early for it. BYE!!!


	3. Chapter 3 A New Mission and School

Ok I lied one more update and then it becomes weekly.

---------------------------------------A New Mission and School-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with Kurama------------------------------------------------------------

After Kurama had left Sana and Mahiru, he went into an opened portal to spirit world. He and Hiei found their way to Koenma's office because Hiei had come to tell him that Koenma had another mission for them. When they got there, no one was surprised to see Yusuke and Botan join the growing assembly in Koenma's office a few minutes later.

"So what do we have to do this time Toddler?" asked Yusuke.

"For the last time Yusuke I am not a Toddler," said Koenma, "and I will tell you your next mission as soon as George comes back." No sooner had Koenma said this than George rushed into the room with a file for Koenma.

"Thank you George," Said Koenma cutting George off before he could say anything, "Your next mission, Yusuke, is to locate two kids who are from the family line of Anei. They are the only two remaining decendents of that line. All of the others died in a tragic accident a few months ago."

"What's so important about finding these kids?" asked Yusuke.

"Because the Anei clan were a very powerful family of demons before the barrier between the worlds was put up. They were a very kind clan at that one of the few who didn't hate humans and actually tried to work with them. Because of this, they were allowed to stay in nigenkai after the barriers where put up." said Koenma.

"That still doesn't answer why we have to find them. What's so important about finding the last of the Anei clan?" said Yusuke agitatedly.

"Because they don't know of their bloodline or of their heritage. we have to find and train them before they accidentally do something to endanger the people of nigenkai. While they were with their families, their abilities were restrained, because of family members who did know of their heritage. Now that they no longer exist, that is not the case." replied Koenma.

"What do we know about them?" asked Kurama.

Koenma then started to fiddle with his shirt and said, " Umm… We know that one of them is a half demon and the other is a full blooded demon. They have concealment charms on them so they don't know about their bloodline, and that they look like regular humans with the same kind of spirit energy."

"So you don't know anything," said Yusuke, "That's just what I needed a wild goose chase."

"I also know," Koenma continued trying to redeem himself, "That they just recently moved to Japan, so they're foreigners. But we don't know their gender, because we haven't been in contact with the Anei clan since they left Japan."

"Well that's just peachy," said Yusuke and walked out of the office and started heading back home. All of the other people, apart from Koenma, followed his example and left the office as well.

------------------------------------With Mahiru-------------------------------------

Mahiru was not a happy person. Not only did she have to get up early to go to school, but she also had to wear a skirt. Because of her height, Mahiru did not like to wear skirts. She was, at the moment, starring at the skirt as though it was carrying some kind of disease.

Sana, who at that time happened to walk by the open door of Mahiru's room, peered in and said, "It's not going to kill you ya know." and left to put on her uniform. After some time, they had both finally put on their uniforms and were out in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mahiru had on a blue uniform. She was only 14 and was to attend Sarayashiki Junior High. Were Mahiru in the United States, where they moved from, she would have started her Freshman year in High School. Sana, being older by two years, was to attend Meiou High School and therefore had to wear her least favorite color of all time. Pink. They took one look at each other and began to laugh. Each of them having to wear something they loath seemed like one big ironic joke to them. They laughed at each other until they had to part their ways in going to school.

----------------------------------------With Kurama-----------------------------------

Kurama woke up that morning, dreading to go to the place called High School. He liked school. He just didn't like having to deal with his so called 'fan club'. There was something about having a group of girls try and stalk you everywhere you went that was very unappealing to him.

When he arrived at school people were talking about some 'new girl.'

He passed it off as just typical high school gossip when the Principal came up to him and asked, "Minamino, can you help a new student around school for a few days please?"

"Of course Sensei," said Kurama, "I would be happy to help." The Principal led Kurama (a.k.a Suichi) to her office where a girl was was standing with her back turned to them.

"Schaduwen, this is Suichi. He will be helping you around the school for the next few days."

"Thank you," said the girl turning around. Then Kurama found himself face to face with Sana, the girl he had befriended the previous day. They stared at each other for a moment, until the shock of actually knowing the person in front of them wore off.

"Hello Sana," said Kurama.

"Hello to you too," said Sana confused. She could've sworn the Principal had said his name was Suichi. But hadn't he had told her yesterday that his name was Kurama?

The Principal then shoed them out of her office and sent them on their way to class.

"Let me see your schedule," said Kurama.

"I though you said your name was Kurama." said Sana confusedly.

"It's my nickname you could say," said Kurama, "all of my friends call me that anyway." 'and enemies' he thought to himself. "Can I see your schedule please," he reiterated. Sana handed him her schedule:

1st - Band

2nd - Japanese 3

3rd - Advance pre-cal

4th - P.E.

5th - Advance Japanese History

6th - Advance Chemistry

7th - Theory

8th - Choir

"You don't like music do you." said Kurama jokingly.

"No why ever would you say that." Sana played along. They day went on smoothly until. P.E. The teacher decided to start the class out by testing the new student's abilities with the unit they were on at the moment, which happened to be hand-to-hand fighting.

"Now Schaduwen, do you know anything about fighting?" asked her P.E. instructor, thinking the answer to be no.

"Actually, I've taken different kinds of fighting classes since I was 5. I did hand-to-hand the second longest out of all of the things that I tried." replied Sana truthfully.

The P.E. teacher, not believing her, decided to test this statement, "Alright then, I want two people to get out the fighting mat. Minamino your going to spar with Schaduwen." Both of them obediently went onto the fighting mat, once it had been set up, to await the start of the match.  
"Begin." comanded the P.E. teacher. The teacher expected Sana to fall flat on her face in within the first minute of the match, but to her surprise that did not happened.

Kurama, during his fight with Sana, saw her get increasingly annoyed. He always kept his strength a little bit above her's but every time he did, she matched it, making him have to raise how much of his energy he was using.

"Stop holding back." said Sana annoyed. This shocked Kurama. No one could ever tell he was holding back. He had to of course. He couldn't just fight with his actual strength as that would ruin his disguise. Usually people were just strong enough that he could beat them using only a teeny tiny portion of his actual abilities. But Sana kept upping her strength and he soon found himself using at least half of his own strength. "Stop holding back." said Sana, this time really frustrated.

The fighting continued, even when Kurama and her were now matching strengths. They were in a deadlock. Finally, the P.E. instructor blew her whistle. "That's good enough for today." she said happily, "Class is just about over everyone go change." As Sana and Kurama went to change, the P.E. teacher called them back over. "What would you two say to being on our unarmed combat team?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time right now," replied Kurama politely.

"I'm not interested, sorry. I really only took all of those different fighting classes because my family made me for some strange reason." declined Sana. After that they left to go change and go to lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to say thank you to my cousin because I have horrible grammar and she checks all of the chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So thank you BAKARI!!!!!!!!! (sp?) After this chapter it becomes weekly because I had extra time today. So I'll actually update Thursday or Friday depending on how late on Thursday I update because it takes a few hours for the site to add in the chapter. I have Area Auditions this weekend wish me luck! And remember trumpets rock!

Bakari this message is for you please email me back even if it's to say, "You weirdo your grammar is so bad I can't correct stuff that fast you moron." Thanks.

Oh also if you want to see some good fics you can look at Bakari's or Gailstorm's are really cool.


	4. Chapter 4 More School and Meeting Hiei

Hm….New Chapter hm……….What Am I hming about? I have no idea so here it is. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-----------------------------More School and Meeting Hiei--------------------------

-----------------------------------with Kurama------------------------------------------

Kurama was bursting with questions. How could a human be that strong? Sure Kuwabara was strong (well sort of when he's not being and idiot) but nothing like her.

He opened his mouth to ask but before he could, Sana said hotly, "Why were you holding back?"

"I wasn't holding back." said Kurama referring to the end of their match.

"Yeah, but it took you about 30 minutes with me making you." she stated annoyed.

"I didn't know how good you would be so I safeguarded my abilities and waited to see how decent your abilities really were. You were doing the same thing." Kurama pointed out. That seemed to end that conversation because Sana had to admit that she too had been holding back at the beginning. Kurama wanted to ask more, but at that time the bell rang and they had to get to class.

Kurama looked down at Sana's schedule again and said, "It looks like we have the next two classes together."

"That's cool." replied Sana. She found that she had four classes with him so far: Advanced Pre-Cal, P.E., Advanced Japanese History, and Advanced Chemistry. They headed on to History. History went by fast to Sana, seeing as it was one of her favorite subjects. Kurama looked at her during this time surprised to see her engulfed in everything their professor was saying. He was a very boring teacher so normally everyone apart from him and few others would sleep in this class, but not Sana. She was riveted. She seemed to be hanging on every word.

When History ended, to everyone's great happiness, except for Sana's, she and Kurama headed over to Advanced Chemistry. That class went fairly well ,except for when the lab group station next Sana's lab blew up. Apart from that Chemistry ran smoothly.

Kurama didn't have Theory or Choir, so he said a brief goodbye to Sana, telling her that he would meet her after school by the gate and left. Until Kurama had left her, she hadn't realized all of the evil glares she had been getting the whole day from a lot of girls and a few boys.

She was confused, until a girl came up to her and said, "You better leave Suichi alone if you know what's good for you."

Sana was confused by this statement and said, "Suichi? Oh you mean Kurama. Why does it Matter if we're friends?"

"Because only those worthy enough can even talk to Suichi or be spoken to by him." stated the girl as if it was obvious.

Sana looked at her funnily, "You talk about Suichi as if he is some kind of god. Sheesh, I don't have time for this excuse me." With that she left the girl with out a second thought and headed for her Theory class that Kurama had pointed out to her before school had started.

Sana had a few more run-ins like this but she just thought it best to ignore them and go right on about her business. A few of them did try to get violent but she just side stepped them and went on to her classes.

After school, Kurama kept his word about meeting her at the gate after school.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"It was ok," said Sana, "but there were these random girls that would come up to me and start talking about you like you were some god and that I was to lowly to even be spoken to by you."

'Oh great,' thought Kurama, 'now she's met my fan club.'

"It seems to be like you've got a bit of a fan club going," said Sana, "you poor person. Now I really feel sorry for you. I shall have to continue talking with you simply to remind you that there are sane girls in this world." They both laughed and Kurama walked her home. When they got there, he excused himself and after going where nobody could see him opened a portal to spirit world to do some research on the Schaduwen family.

----------------------------------With Mahiru-----------------------------------

Mahiru and finally gotten to Sarayshiki Junior High. She had gotten lost a few times on the way. Well, actually she had gotten side tracked and had to find her way back to where she was before, to be more precise.

When she had finally gotten there with a few minutes to spare, the Principal came up to her and said, "You must be Schaduwen, Mahiru." She nodded her head because she was out of breath from trying to find the school. "Then follow me," said the Principal.

She followed him to his office. On the way, he snagged a girl named Keiko. "Keiko, this is Schaduwen, Mahiru. She just moved here from the U.S. Please show her around today."

"Yes sir." she said then she bowed, taking Mahiru out of the office with her. "Hi!" said Keiko to Mahiru, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Huh? Oh sure," said Mahiru who had finally caught her breath from this mornings rush. She handed Keiko her schedule:

Class A

1st - Japanese 1

2nd - Algebra 1

3rd -Winterguard (P.E. credit)

4th - Theology

5th - Jazz Dance I

6th - Biology

7th - Theater

8th - World History

"Hey you're in the same class as me," said Keiko. She then looked like she had just seen someone she knew and then she shouted, "Yusuke! Come here!" Mahiru perked her head up at the sound of the name of the boy she'd met the other day.

Indeed, it was the same Yusuke as the day before because. He surprised Keiko because before she could introduce them he said, "Hey Mahiru."

"You know each other?" asked Keiko confusedly.

"Yeah, we met the other day," said Mahiru, "I live two doors down from him."

"You poor person," said Keiko sympathetically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Yusuke. Keiko never answered him because just then the bell rang and Keiko started leading Mahiru and dragging Yusuke to class.

-----------------------------------------With Hiei--------------------------------------

'So the Anei clan is all gone with the exception of two,' thought Hiei. He knew a lot about the Anei clan mostly because of their weakness for humans. He was deep in thought, not only about that, but about the two girls that Yusuke and Kurama had met yesterday. They had noticed him when he went to get Kurama. Yes, they had only seen him for less than a second but they had still noticed him. He had been concealing himself from them at the time, yet they had still noticed him. He decided to follow one of them to find out more about them.

He picked the youngest of them to follow. She seemed to be heading to Yusuke's school but she kept getting side tracked at these random boutiques mainly those with weapons displayed on the outside. 'She's quite amusing,' mused Hiei.

-----------------------------------With Mahiru-----------------------------------------

Now that Mahiru was bored, a feeling she hadn't been aware of that had been there this morning, grew noticeably in her. It felt like she was being watched. She had felt it earlier, especially when she had been going to school but had passed it off as just being around a whole bunch of people and them glancing at her. Now that she was in a situation where everyone was paying attention to the teacher in front of her, sleeping, or looking mindlessly out of the window, she was sure someone was indeed following or at least watching her. Why, she didn't know, but someone was.

Mahiru decided to ignore it until she could confront whoever was following face to face.

The day went on, highly boring in fact, except for when she met Kuwabara. Keiko, Yusuke, and her were heading to lunch when this strange ugly guy with orange hair showed up trying to pick a fight with Yusuke he suddenly shut up when he saw Mahiru and rushed over to her, clutching her hand.

He looked up at Mahiru and said, "Oh beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Mahiru then stomped his head into the ground and said, "No! Not for all the competitions in the W.G.I.!" Yusuke couldn't take it the sight was too much for him and he started laughing hysterically.

Mahiru still couldn't shake off the fact that someone was following her. She was still firm though, in resolving the situation of her stalker after school, whoever it maybe.

The rest of school went by fairly fast when the bell rang she stayed long enough to say goodbye to Keiko and Yusuke and told them that she needed to get home to finish more unpacking. They said goodbye and she left them. When she was far enough away from the school she spun around really fast without having to quit walking and came face to face with the man that she had briefly outside the restaurant window the previous day.

Hiei was startled to see her turn around that fast. He was stunned and took a moment to do anything. He was starting to think that her seeing him the other day had been a fluke or that he had just imagined her noticing him and she had just looked out the window as a coincidence.

What the girl said next startled him, "Why have you been following me since I left my apartment this morning?" After she said this Hiei tried to leave but when he tried to jump away she reached out and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "You're not leaving until you answer my question." she said to him.

Hiei quickly got out of her grasp but as quickly as he got out of her grasp she had taken hold of his other arm and before he knew it he was fighting her in the middle of the side walk in broad daylight.

"Fine, you want answers, I'll give them to you." said Hiei not wanting to attract attention. He started to leave very quickly hoping she would loose him. No such luck.

Mahiru was determined to get answers, to know why he had been following her. She was also prepared when he tried to leave quickly again after saying he would answer her question. She kept up with him it was hard at first because she wasn't used to running that fast but soon she got used to the pace he was going at.

Hiei finally realizing that she wasn't going to stop finally led her to an old ware house turned around and slammed her up against a wall furious that a mere nigen could keep up with him not to mention sense him.

"How can you sense me!, he said in a low deadly voice, "How can you keep up with me tell me that Nigen."

His actions startled Mahiru she was not expecting this. She struggled out of his grasp and fell on the ground but not before she kicked at the back of his legs so that he sat on the ground fast.

She looked at him for a moment and said, "I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know."

"Hn," said Hiei.

"First thing is first," said Mahiru, "What's your name?"

"Hiei." said her stalker.

"Okay Hiei, I'm Mahiru. Now why were you following me?" questioned Mahiru.

Hiei looked like he wasn't going to answer until he said, "To find out why you could sense me."

"Oh well then I have no idea why I could sense you. I could see you though, because you were in my peripheral vision." said Mahiru in her usual air of feigned innocence, "I could keep up with you because I have a knack for running or that's how my mom used to explain it."

Hiei looked like he had just figured something out and suddenly left before Mahiru could prevent him from leaving again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Another day, another chapter. Hmmm……Read and Review RNR hmmmm Hey Rest and Relaxation that sounds like a good idea. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………..


	5. Chapter 5 To Spirit World We Go

What now? Hmmmmmmm…………..I have no Idea. Ramble, Ramble, Ramble, Ramble.

--------------------------------To Spirit World We Go---------------------------------

------------------------------In Spirit World With Kurama ---------------------------

Kurama had just gotten to spirit world after leaving Sana at her apartment. He had a suspicion that the two girls he had just met and helped move in where the two people they were currently looking for. He was, at the moment, looking up information on the Schaduwen family which Kurama found to be shockingly short of information. In fact, the only odd thing about the family line is that it just suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Kurama then found a translator and translated Schaduwen, which he found meant shadow, which is what Anei meant as well. Kurama was adding two and two together and he almost had four. Sana being a demon or at least part demon would explain how she could match him in strength. It would also explain why they lived alone in their apartment.

He had tried asking about why there was no adult living with them but when he had asked, all Sana would say was, "We had an unfortunate experience that is otherwise preventing them from joining us." When he had asked Mahiru a similar question, she had said the same thing.

While Kurama was working things out, he saw Hiei come into the room.

"I see you've come to the same conclusion, I have about the two onnas that you met." said Hiei.

"Yes, it would certainly explain a few things," Kurama replied. With that Kurama left and went to Koenma to report to him what they knew. Hiei decided to go as well. Not because he cared, but because he thought it would be amusing to see the toddler's reaction to the fact that they had located the missing Anei clan members so quickly.

"Koenma," said Kurama entering his office, "Hiei and I believe that we have found the two remaining members of the Anei clan."

Koenma promptly fell out of his chair, "What? So soon!" he exclaimed, "Well! Who are they?"

"Mahiru and Sana Schaduwen." stated Kurama.

"Well then, bring them here so we can confirm it." said Koenma, "If they aren't, we can always erase their memories of spirit world."

"And if they are," prompted Hiei, speaking for the first time after entering the room.

"Then they are to be trained and become part of the Rekai Tentai so we can keep an eye on them." said Koenma, "Now go and bring them here." Kurama but Hiei stayed in Spirit World thinking it best that Kurama bring them here since he knew them. Plus he didn't want to have to deal with two annoying onnas.

--------------------------------------With Kurama--------------------------------------

Kurama was skeptical of Koenma's plan but he thought it best to just to go along with it. When he got to Sana and Mahiru's apartment he paused before knocking on the door. Suppose he was wrong, suppose these weren't the last of the Anei clan maybe they were just here of their own free will and their parents were still in the U.S. Kurama shook his head he had never second guessed his intuition, so why start now.

Kurama knocked on the door and then heard Mahiru yell, "Come in!" Kurama entered. He looked around but no one was in the front hall; he walked over to Sana's room because her door was open and looked in. Sana was at the moment punching a punching bag to music. She kept punching and kicking at the bag in rhythm to the music that was going on. He was surprised to find that is was very angry music that was playing but then the song changed in the middle of the song to a slower song.

Kurama coughed to make his presence known and Sana turned around, "Hello Kurama," she said, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you and your cousin would like to go somewhere with me?" said Kurama vaguely.

"Where?" questioned Sana.

"To where I work," said Kurama.

"Okay," said Sana. She then yelled, "Hey Mahiru get your shoes on we're going out." Sana waited until she heard an answering "ok" before she began to put on her shoes. When Mahiru and Sana where ready to go, Kurama lead them to the park where the blue haired girl, who had come to get Yusuke the other day, was.

"Hi. I'm Botan." said the girl with blue hair.

"Hi, Botan. I'm Sana and this is Mahiru," said Sana. Before anyone could say anymore Botan opened up a portal to Spirit World, pushed the two girls through it and they all wound up in Koenma's office.

"Hello Sana and Mahiru," said a voice behind a desk, "My name is Koenma and I have asked Kurama to bring you here because we believe you to be the last remaining descendents of the Anei clan bloodline."

"Is this guy mental?" asked Mahiru into Sana's ear.

"I assure you he isn't," said Hiei coming out of the shadows.

"You again," cried Mahiru, "is this your way to continue to stalk me?"

"I do not stalk people. I was merely following you to satisfy my curiosity." said Hiei almost breaking his icy façade with a hint of indignance. "Sure," said Mahiru, "you keep telling yourself that." Now Hiei and Mahiru were having a glaring contest.

Sana decided to step in by saying, "What do you mean? Koenma, sir. Our last name is Schaduwen not Anei."

"But they both mean shadow, just a different language," said Koenma who was looking at the research Kurama had done earlier, "It also says here that your family died in a tragic fire a few months ago leaving you two to fend for yourselves. You're the last of the shadow (remember Schaduwen and Anei both mean shadow) and that's who we're looking for."

"Your right, Mahiru, I think he _is_ insane," said Sana.

"There is an easy way to prove this matter," said Koenma

"What DNA tests?" questioned Mahiru.

"No. We can undo your concealment spells and see if you have any of the features of the Anei line." said Botan

Before Sana and Mahiru could ask what the heck a concealment spell is they were shoved in front of a toddler who said some kind of incantation and before they knew it they both felt themselves start to change.

"I told you so!" squealed Koenma in delight. Botan handed the two girls mirrors so they could see their appearances.

Mahiru no longer needed her black rimmed glasses and pocketed them and looked in the mirror Botan had given her. She found now that she was a bit leaner than she had been, as well as having a pair of black fox ears on her head. Her eyes were different too. They were no longer the reddish brown color they had been, but a deep crimson that seemed to enhance the blue streaks in her hair.

Sana, who also found out that she didn't need her glasses any more, looked to see that here hair was longer. Her once shoulder length hair was now mid back and she was taller to by about two inches she had felt her self grow. It was actually an interesting feeling herself grow two inches very fast from being 5'6" to 5'8". She did not, to her disappointment, have ears or a tail but growing to be taller made her a happy person. But she was strangely overwhelmed and before she knew what was happening, Sana fainted.

Kurama seeing Sana's weird reaction to becoming what he saw to be a half demon knew that she was going to faint and rushed to catch her as she fell.

"She never was one for change." said Mahiru thoughtfully as she played with her ears as though not believing they were real.

"Now you two will have to be trained so you can become a member of the Rekai Tentai," said Koenma completely oblivious to the fact that the eldest of the two had just fainted from shock.

"What?" said Mahiru dangerously not liking where this was going, "We just found out our family was part of this weird ancient demon clan and that we're demons."

"Actually, your cousin is a half demon," cut in Koenma.

"That doesn't matter! How can you suddenly drop some random life changing information on two people and then say 'Oh! By the way, you work for me now and you have to undergo training," continued an enraged Mahiru, "At least give us time to get used to how we are now I mean you said yourself that our whole clan er, um, family just died but us. Now, we have this to deal with! You truly _are_ mental."

Hiei walked over to Mahiru and said in a low voice, "So you want to walk around being a danger to innocent people, like a walking time bomb? Do you really think that your family, who so recently died, would want that? If you do, than you are more of a baka onna than I realized."

Mahiru glared a Hiei for a minute but found that he was right and said, "Alright, we'll train whether or not we join you yet is undecided. I can to talk to Sana about that, but we'll train so we won't be a danger to the innocents around us."

"Great!" said Koenma, "Your training will be on weekends with Hiei and Kurama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL FIN!!! For today at least. Hmm….Here's there question of the week for ya'll. What is the answer to life the universe and everything? Review to give your answer!!!! AND FIND OUT NEXT WEEK WHAT THE ANWER IS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Ding dong the Witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch. Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is DEAD!!! Sorry. I'm in the stage band for the school musical and so I have a bunch of the lyrics stuck in my head. But I won't go into that further........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------- Training -----------------------------------------

Before they left the Koenma's office, they went through a brief training of how to recast the concealment spells. Although, Sana didn't really need it, it would look really weird for Mahiru to go walking around with ears. Plus Sana having a random 2 inch growth spurt over night would be kind of odd as well.

It only took the few hours it did because they taught Mahiru first and then Sana, because she was still in a faint from shock at her transformation, even if it wasn't as drastic as Mahiru's. After Sana had woken up, it didn't take long for her to get the hang of the concealment spell. Kurama then escorted them home.

The next few months went relatively smoothly. Sana and Mahiru enjoyed their training sessions. For Mahiru it was not only learning new sword techniques to add on the stuff she already knew from having to take lessons required by her family, but the fact that her teacher was Hiei; she loved annoying him whenever she got the chance.

Sana's teacher was Kurama because they had found out early on that her specialty was hand-to-hand. The only sword work she seemed remotely good at was fencing and as Hiei had pointed out hotly, "That was only for show. Fencing wouldn't help you out in a real fight." So Sana had worked on hand-to-hand with Kurama.

Kurama, convinced that she needed to learn to use some kind of weapon, brought his whip and tried to teach her the basics of that. Sana was flabbergasted by the weapon. She couldn't figure out how to work it and managed to almost kill herself twice with the weapon. But by the end of a few months she had worked out the basics enough to get her out of a scrape if she couldn't fight hand-to-hand.

To compensate for being hard on her by making her learn how to use the whip in battle, she got to continue practicing fencing, which Kurama quickly learned was actually a very practical weapon when combined with the skills that she had learned from Hiei and himself.

It was the end of their two months of training every weekend. Summer vacation had started so they decided it would be prudent to start practicing every day rather than just weekends. To Kurama's surprise, Sana and Mahiru strongly protested this.

"I need to have time to practice my trumpet!" said Sana who was absolutely in love with the band program at Meiou High, "I don't want to be out of shape when I get back to school."

"Plus," said Mahiru, "we have to have time for other things. All work and no play makes Mahiru a dull girl."

"No," said Hiei, "you have to continue your training."

"We weren't suggesting that we quit training, but what about for a few hours everyday that way we still have time for other things, like practicing the trumpet." pressed Sana.

Kurama thought about this for a second and then said, "That sounds reasonable. We'll train from 4:30 am to 10 am everyday."

"WHAT?!!" cried Mahiru.

Sana promptly 'accidentally' stepped on her foot and hissed in her ear, "Come on Mahiru! Don't press your luck; they're being nice enough to give us most of the day to do stuff." Mahiru shut up and started mumbling incoherently. Sana rolled her eyes at Mahiru and they said, "Okay, that sounds good."

Hiei smiled evilly at Mahiru. The onna was so annoying sometimes it was amusing. Of course he knew that most of the things that she did that were annoying she did on purpose just to tick him off. It annoyed him even further that she succeeded in agitating him.

After setting the time for their training sessions, Kurama and Hiei decided to call it quits for the day. Well actually, Kurama decided to call it quits, Hiei could train until the end of time so it was usually his job to end their training sessions.

Sana promptly started heading back from the woods they usually trained in to the apartment newly christened 'the black hole' because of the state of some of their rooms. Things seemed to randomly disappear and then reappear in random places all over their apartment. That even happened when the place was clean, which they had done only two days ago. Mahiru followed Sana but soon started to run because she wanted to get to their apartment first so she could shower before Sana did to make sure she got hot water (haven't you ever had a sibling that no matter how short their shower was they always seemed to use up all of the hot water). Sana just continued walking. Kurama knew she had no intention of taking the first shower she just wanted to get back to her room so she could practice.

The funny thing was, although Sana had just made a huge deal about practicing her trumpet, she couldn't practice it in her apartment because she was so loud that she got complaints because people were trying to sleep so she usually went up to the school to practice.

After their training sessions, she usually practiced dancing. Sana had taken years of dance to balance all of the years of fighting she had been forced to take. She had actually led a very busy life when she had lived in the U.S. He had gradually found out that on the weekends she was not only doing homework but practicing her trumpet, and the piano, taking dance lessons, and going to different people to learn different fighting styles. She usually changed styles once a month.

When she practiced fighting she usually had on mix cds because it helped her get used to changing her rhythm. Kurama had found this to be a good strategy, so sometimes they would take her stereo with them when they trained to get used to fighting in different patterns. "Remember," he told her time and time again, "different people fight differently."

Kurama and Hiei had mixed up who taught who, but found out that Sana tended to work better with Kurama and Mahiru with Hiei. They really didn't have to train anymore; they were really supposed to stop after the first month but everyone seemed to enjoy it so much that they kept right on training; making it a habit that no one wanted to break.

Koenma was getting nervous now, because Sana and Mahiru had not yet given him and answer yet on whether or not they would join the Rekai Tentai; Sana and Mahiru had assured him that by tomorrow, exactly two months after they had found out the truth about their family, they would give him an answer.

"Do you have your answer yet?" asked Kurama, who had followed Sana back to her apartment."

"I believe Mahiru and I have our answer. Now that we have had plenty of time to think it through." replied Sana.

"Then do you want to go to Koenma to tell him?" asked Kurama.

"No, we'll go tomorrow." said Sana, "Have to keep him on his toes don't ya know." Kurama didn't say anything he just chuckled and watched Sana as she started practicing what dance steps she could remember. It was an interesting song she danced to, one of her mixes. It was fascinating to watch her, because not only did she do the three basic kinds of dance he had seen: Jazz, Tap and Ballet; he also saw her do some of the steps she'd had to learn during her training sessions.

She seemed to incorporate all of her dance and fighting skills together. Kurama had noticed this when fighting with her even when they weren't fighting to music she seemed to have the same fluidity when fighting as she did when dancing.

Mahiru did it to because she too had taken years of dance. She was also in Winterguard, so she had an added fluidity with her sword movements as well as with her hand-to-hand fighting. He had noticed this because he and Sana usually got finished before her and Hiei did. He had also noticed in an odd way, that Hiei and taken an interest in Mahiru over the last two months he was less annoyed. When ever Mahiru would do something annoying, Hiei wouldn't be quite as responsive as he had been. That could have also been due to the fact that Hiei had grown used to and numb to some of Mahiru's actions in her attempt to annoy him.

The next day Kurama dropped by Sana and Mahiru's apartment in order to take them Koenma. Sana and Mahiru where by then ready to go and they left. When they got to Koenma's office, Koenma was sitting anxiously in his chair for their answer.

"So, do you have your answer for whether or not you want to become part of the Rekai Tentai?" asked Koenma not wanting to wait any longer.

"We have, and our answer is," said Sana, "Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost made this chapter have a cliff hanger but I decided against it. I'm not mean even if it is a good ploy to get you to read the next chapter. I'm a nice person on occasion. (Pft. On occasion she says. She means almost never. –snicker snicker- . Bakari) Anyways the answer to the Life The Universe and Everything is…………..42. For those of you who read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Which that and Yu Yu Hakusho I do not own.


	7. Chapter 7 Interworkings and Problems in ...

This is an emergency broadcast sytem test. If this had been a real emergancy you would all be dead by now (Just kidding).

-The Inner workings and Problems in the Near Future-

-In Spirit World-

Koenma had been overjoyed at the prospect of two more people to add to the Rekai Tentai, even though, at the moment, there wasn't anything for them to do.

Yusuke assured them that would most likely change, "There's always the boring periods where there isn't anything to do. Just enjoy them, 'cause when one thing happens everything else happens." They nodded to him after that, saying they believed him, and then went on their way. The days went by slowly since there wasn't anything to do.

Sana and Mahiru's training sessions seemed to stop and, Sana had begun to think that the training sessions had been more or less, a way to keep an eye on them rather than train them. She had to think this over one day though, when Hiei dropped by wanting to make sure the baka onna, Mahiru, hadn't stopped training herself. Mahiru was not there at that moment though, so Hiei only saw Sana who told him to wait, because Mahiru was out getting her hair cut and would back in a bit.

Sana pressed him to stay, because she was bored. Hiei didn't have anything better to do, and he was rather bored as well, and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was anxious to see Mahiru again despite her annoying antics, so he decided to wait.

Sana had a way of making people talk, not through torture, but through her personality. She would have made the perfect psychologist, mainly because her personality got people talking, no matter who they were. This was true even for Hiei. They didn't talk about much, but Hiei found out just how much Sana could read into people.

"Why is Mahiru so annoying all the time?" Hiei heard himself saying. He couldn't believe this wench in front of him had he, Hiei, flapping his lips so much. He wasn't one for words; he never had been, but a few minutes with the girl in front of him and he was talking more than he had in months.

"She's not annoying to be annoying most of the time," replied Sana, "Her annoyance is a mask she puts up to stop people from getting to close to her. It's Mahiru's way of putting up the same icy mask you put up. It helps her find out who her real friends are and pushes away the people who would only use her. People who don't like Mahiru for who she is won't put up with her nonsensical musings. People who do, will."

Hiei was shocked for a moment; this had never occurred to him. Mahiru was more like him than he could have ever imagined. Although he was icy to push people away, Mahiru was annoying to push people away. Now Hiei had to think about things. He was mentally cursing himself for staying and talking to Sana. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have had to abruptly leave and brood over things. Hiei liked brooding, but not about girls that he, whether he admitted it or not, had feelings for. He did like Mahiru, but he would never tell her. Feelings made people weak and the last thing he wanted was for him to become weak. He wouldn't be able to protect Mahiru then, not that she really needed it. It wasn't as if she would even like him back anyway. He had to stop thinking like that. He, Hiei, did not like that annoying onna. He was simply brooding because he enjoyed brooding, and not for any other reasons. That wench, Sana, had merely planted irrational thoughts in his head that shouldn't be there. Why? He didn't know, but that didn't mean she and Mahiru weren't the cause of his brooding.

-IN SPIRIT WORLD WITH KOENMA-

Koenma had been hearing some strange rumors of late, mostly about some human-demon organizations. The problem with this was that he didn't know what was going on in the organization. He needed someone to go in undercover and find out what was happening. The only other problem was that after the dark tournament Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were too well known to be able to inconspicuously collect information. He needed a way for someone to pass as a member of the organization. The only one of the boys he trusted with this kind of work was Kurama but he was still too well known. Koenma didn't want to use Mahiru or Sana, because he didn't want their first job to be all alone with out any assistance. Granted, Yusuke's first job had been by himself, but he still had Botan, even if she couldn't fight. Sana or Mahiru would have no one to help them.

Koenma needed someone to help him, but he knew the only people he could get to assist him, who knew if the two girls were capable of, would be the two people who wouldn't want Sana or Mahiru going on this mission because they would be alone. Koenma knew that he needed to ask Kurama and Hiei about their potential, even if he knew they would firmly object to them being sent on this mission, or at least, he was pretty sure that Kurama would strongly object to Sana going on this mission. But he had to send one of them! It was the only way to get the information he needed.

"Botan!" called Koenma, "Call Hiei and Kurama here immediately. I need to talk with them."

Botan appeared and cheerily saluted to him before saying, "Yes Koenma, sir." She then opened a portal to go find Kurama and Hiei.

-With Kurama-

-Where ever he happens to be-Which in this case is walking down the street towards Sana and Mahiru's apartment-

Kurama was deep in thought. Not because of anything in particular, but just because he liked thinking; it was the Kitsune part of him. There wasn't a human riddle he couldn't solve, and he could solve most of the demon ones. He couldn't say all of them, because he hadn't come across them all yet. He was at this moment headed towards Sana and Mahiru's apartment because, well, he had nothing better to do beside think, and Sana always presented him with puzzles to think about, whether it was and actual riddle or just a random philosophical question Sana happened to ask. Kurama knew she liked philosophy; it was one of the many things he had learned about her when they where training together.

Kurama also knew that Sana could hide things, and he liked trying to go to her apartment and talk with her to try and figure them out because she herself was a giant puzzle; one that always seemed to have at least one piece missing all the time so that he could never quite figure her out. Before he got to the apartment though, Hiei came speedily out of the home with a look of inner contemplation.

Botan also chose that moment to appear and say, "Koenma needs to talk to you two, now." Kurama and Hiei didn't say anything; they just followed Botan through the portal to spirit world and Koenma's office.

When they arrived in Koenma's office, Hiei and Kurama looked at him expectantly, assuming that he had called them there for another mission, but were slightly surprised when they didn't see Yusuke or Kuwabara there.

"I've asked you here," started Koenma, "for you to report on the skills and abilities of Sana and Mahiru."

"What of them," said Kurama, "We've already reported to you what kind of talents and abilities they have. We had to do so during their initial training."

"What mission do you want to send them on?" asked Hiei, who was annoyed with Koenma for belaboring the reason he sent them here.

"Well," said Koenma, "I need some reconnaissance work done and I want Sana or Mahiru to go on this mission alone."

"What!" Kurama and Hiei both said in low deadly tones. Koenma just sat there and gulped hard for the arguments to come.

-

El Fin and remember I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	8. Chapter 8 The First Assignment

In the next five seconds someone will be thinking "why the heck did the author write, 'in the next five seconds'". That was kinda stupid. Ok, well, we all need to lighten up a bit or else nothing would get done. Any who, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-The First Assignment-

-In Spirit World-

If looks could kill, Koenma would be dead over a hundred times by now.

Koenma gulped at the two unhappy people in front of him and said, "I would send one of the older members of the team, but after the Dark Tournament you all became far too well known to demons and the humans conspiring with them. There is a new league between humans and demons and we have no idea what's going on in it. They've been very secretive in what they do and so I need to get someone in there. Sana and Mahiru are my last choices in this."

"But the one you choose has to go alone, and so you want to send a newly trained member, by themselves, to an organization you know nothing about." Kurama stated, "That is most unwise."

"There are no other options in this matter. Tell me yourself. Are they capable of doing this mission?" questioned Koenma

"Yes," said Hiei, "they are both capable, but they are also both inexperienced."

"Who would be best to send for this mission? Even though they are both inexperienced." asked the Junior Ruler.

"Sana." stated Hiei. As much as Kurama didn't like having either of the girls put in for this mission he knew Sana was better for it so he nodded his head in response to Hiei's recommendation.

"Why Sana?" asked Koenma wanting to know her qualifications and why they did not choose Mahiru.

"Because," said Kurama answering for Hiei, "Sana is better at acting with out over acting. Mahiru tends to go overboard when she tries to act differently than she feels or when she wants to hide something. While she can still do it effectively, Sana is a better candidate for this because she has not only better acting skill, but better social ones."

"Not to mention she can make people talk with ease," Hiei intervened remembering his earlier encounter talking with Sana one on one.

"So it's settled then. Sana will go on this mission." Koenma said with finality, "I'll call Botan to get her, so I can inform her about her mission.

"Don't," said Kurama, "I'll just go over there and tell her. When you have more information and everything ready concerning her mission then go get her." Kurama then left. Hiei, in an odd sense, felt relieved because Mahiru was not going on this mission, even though he had been honest in Sana being more qualified for the job. He was still irked, about how Koenma wanted to send either one of the girls alone on a mission, that soon after Kurama left, so did he, leaving a very relieved looking Koenma in the room.

"Glad that's done with. Now I only have to get Sana's new identity and get a job for her there." said Koenma. He then started making Sana's arrangements for her first assignment.

-With Kurama-

After leaving Koenma, Kurama went through a portal that brought him right outside of Sana's apartment. He didn't bother knocking as he usually would have done but walked in, knowing that Sana wouldn't mind as she was always telling him that if you're a friend, as long as the door isn't locked, go ahead and come on. He entered to see Sana had in a C.d. and was dancing around in a silly manner in the living room. When she realized that Kurama was there she turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said, even though if you looked outside it was a little after sunset.

"Actually I believe the correct saying would be 'good evening'," said Kurama.

"Well according to Richard Henry Horne 'Tis always morning somewhere in the world, so I say to you 'good morning'." replied Sana.

"Koenma has a mission for you," said the Kitsune.

"Oh yay! I was getting bored," Said Sana, "let's go tell Mahiru we have a mission."

"Actually," said Kurama, "only you have a mission. You have to go alone."

Sana frowned, "Well that's not very smart, sending one of your newest recruits on a mission by themselves, especially the one with the least experience with weaponry."

"You weren't picked because of your weapons skill. You are going to be a spy at recently developed demon/human organization." replied Kurama. Sana didn't reply; she was too deep in thought. He could see that she, now, knew why she was picked for this mission. They had, over the course of their training, told her of their past missions and the Dark Tournament.

"When do I start," questioned Sana.

"As soon as Koenma has your new identity and gets you a place in the organization." Kurama answered. Sana nodded her head in understanding. "There's not much more you can do to train so I would recommend just mentally preparing yourself for your mission."

"I think I'll go take a walk," said Sana, "It'll help me. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." said Kurama, "Would you like to walk over to my house? I can introduce you to my mother."

Sana nodded. They left the apartment but not before leaving a note for Mahiru who was still out and about after getting her hair done.

Kurama and Sana walked silently towards Kurama's house. Each one was simply enjoying the others presence. When they neared Kurama's house he turned to Sana and said, "Remember, when we're here you can't call me Kurama. You must call me Suichi."

"I remember," replied Sana.

Kurama opened the door and led Sana inside he walked to where his mother was and said, "Hello, mother. I'm home."

"Hello Suichi. My, who is this lovely girl you've brought home," his mother inquired politely.

"This is my friend Sana from school." replied Kurama.

"Hello Sana." said his mother

Sana smiled and said, "Hello Ma'am." Kurama's mother extended her hand and Sana took it about to shake it when his mother pulled her into a hug.

"It's so nice that Kurama has finally brought home a girlfriend." said his mother. Sana and Kurama's faces both flushed bright pink.

"We're not dating mother. Sana and I are just friends. I just brought Sana over because she's going to go on a trip for a while." Kurama explained gently.

"Oh well, you just keep telling yourself that," replied his mother, "anyone can tell you two are a match made in heaven."Kurama's mother had by this time let go of Sana and left the room leaving the two alone.

"That was interesting," said a still embarrassed Sana.

"She's always like that. She really wants me to get a girlfriend." said Kurama.

"She's a very nice lady, and she's just thinking about your future to try and help you." said Sana.

"Yes she is," agreed Kurama, "although there are times when I wish she wouldn't."

"All parents are like that," said Sana, "Mine were." she paused this was the first time she had spoken of her parents and indeed it looked as though she were about to cry. "There were days when they meddled in my life and I wish they would just go away, but when they are no longer able to be in your life, you finally realize that their meddling was really just their way of loving you and trying to take care of you."

Kurama put his had and her shoulder for comfort but Sana didn't cry he knew she wouldn't. She didn't like to burden people with her feelings. It was one of the few pieces of the puzzle that he had found out. This was why she was more qualified for the mission Koenma was sending her on. She could hide her feelings with out being annoying and with out being icy. She could hide her feelings and act normal.

-

Ok so that was the first bit of stuff with Sana and Kurama. I know that Sana seemed a bit different this chapter but this is Sana when Mahiru isn't around. Remember people act differently with different people. That's the little bit of psychology that I know.


	9. Chapter 9 Mass Boredum and On the Job

Mass Boredom and On the Job---------------------------------

With Mahiru-------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Sana had gone off on her mission. During this time she had only reported in once to say that she had arrived there safely. Since she had left, Mahiru was more bored than she had been before. She now usually spent her time irritating Hiei into sparing with her but even that got boring after a while. Kurama came over less since Sana had gone. He was usually waiting in Spirit World for news of the mission's status or so he said. He was actually waiting there to get news of Sana to know if she was alright though he refused to admit it. So most days he sat in Spirit world waiting diligently for news of her.

Mahiru had just about enough of this waiting around and doing nothing. She was bored and someone was going to save her from her boredom. 'Where's Hiei when you need him?' she thought to herself.

Mahiru marching down to Yusuke's apartment determined to talk to someone. She knocked on the door and Yusuke answered it.

"Hey," said Yusuke, "What's up?"

"The ceiling and let's hope it stays that way," replied Mahiru. Yusuke rolled his eyes and let her come in.

"Any news from your cousin?" he drawled.

"No!" said Mahiru, "And she the inconsiderate fiend will be paid back for that with mud pies upon her return!" Yusuke looked at her strangely and flipped on the T.V.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGG! Why is everyone just sitting on their butts? This is so annoying!" Mahiru yelled.

Yusuke turned to look at her and smirked then said, "Mission accomplished. What do you want to do?"

"Something other than sit." said Mahiru.

"Arcade?" suggested Yusuke.

"YOU BET!" the now hyper fox girl squealed.

With Sana---------------------------------------

In the time Sana had "worked" for the human/demon organization or HDO and had found out very little. Thus being the reason why she had only contacted Koenma once. Sana was now known at the place she was as the American Half-Demon named Marie. She was the secretary for an official on the lower end of the scale. Meaning she had to deal with a lot of the more unruly workers of the organization.

Sana soon after starting her work found that some of the male demons as well as humans were eyeing her as though she was a piece of meat and that made her very annoyed. She couldn't do what she would usually do at home and just smack them into oblivion. No she had to remain sweet, oblivious, courteous to everyone, Marie.

"Marie," shouted a Demon from inside the office behind her desk.

"Coming Dokuso-San," replied Sana. She got up from her desk and went into the office where she bowed to her 'boss.'

"Marie, There is a business party in a few days and I need a date." said Dokuso.

Sana looked confused and said, "How does this involve me sir? I'm just a secretary I'm not going to be attending this party."

"Well, that's just it. I have been unable to find a date and seeing as you can't go, unless invited of course, was going to suggest you go with me." replied her employer.

"But sir I don't," began Sana.

"Everything will be taken care of so unless you have anything better to do, and I don't think you do, you will be coming with me to the Business party. It would be horrible to go with anyone else but you and our department must make a good impression in front of our CEO mustn't we?" stated Dokuso flatly.

Sana simply bowed her head and said, "As you say sir." He dismissed her and she went back to her desk. Sana was fuming inside so far she had managed to deflect his attentions towards her but now the guy had the nerve to tell her she had nothing better to do then attend a snooty business party she'd rather be cleaning a thousand public bathrooms than go with him anywhere. Sure he was cute but he was the most self-absorbed guy in the whole place. Sana had never really be into liking people for looks; personality was more of her style and he had the personality of a pin cushion.

This party on the other hand had given her an opportunity. She was a sociable person she could use that to mix with the other people there and perhaps find some more information on what was going on. The only problem would be putting up with Dokuso but he was a wimp any way when compared to Hiei and Kurama and therefore she could handle herself if he got out of hand. She sighed might as well get back to work.

Sana looked at the mounds of papers she had on her desk that needed to be taken care of and she grudgingly set about putting them up.

With Kurama-------------------------------

Kurama sighed. He was worried and frustrated which had always been a bad combination for him. Koenma was being very vague to about where exactly he sent Sana. In fact the last time he had asked, Koenma had simply told him, "She's at the HDO." That was all he would get. He knew why. The Junior ruler of Spirit World wasn't telling him because he didn't want he and Hiei going down there to check up on her and possibly ruin her cover. Kurama understood and respected Koenma's authority. However, this didn't change the fact that not being able to check up with her was absolutely frustrating.


	10. Author's Note

So I know I haven't written in a really long while …this is no excuse, but I was finishing my senior year of high school and finishing my first year of college and I really didn't have any extra time to write, but now that I have the hang of things again I do and I'll be updating with a new chapter really soon. It's written it just has to be edited….hopefully by my awesome cousin who is the master at the monster called grammar.


	11. Chapter 10 While You Were Gone

So, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but I'm gonna try to continue this story if enough people want me to. It all depends really, but for now I'm gonna try to update the story as much as possible to make up for not updating it for so long.

Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

-------Chapter Ten While you were gone--------

---------------With Sana-----------------

Dokusho, Sana's boss, had given her a dress to wear to the party, but all the poor half demon could do was stare at it. Sana wasn't one to accept things from people she didn't like, but as the party was very short notice, she had not had the chance to look for a dress. But seeing the frufy pink thing known as the dress she had to wear, Sana wished she could shove it down her boss' creepy, over egotistical throat. She wished she could just say no and scrap her mission, but she had to preserver. She couldn't give up. Going to this party was her ticket to finding the information she was looking to find for Koenma, to not have to put up with Dokusho anymore, and get back to her cousin and Kurama and the gang.

Sana had been gone for about a month but, in her time at HDO, all Sana had really found out about the organization was that it was an organization that dealt with humans and demons, which was really a duh factor. Anyone with half a brain could tell that from the name. So, sadly, Kuwabara wouldn't have figured it out yet. Her job as Dokusho's secretary was mostly scheduling meetings, of which she was never informed as to what went on in them, and transferring calls to his office.

Sana took her time getting ready for her "date" with her boss, all the while, thinking about her cousin and what she and the rest of the rekai tentai were up to. Sana pictured Mahiru bugging Hiei to the point where they fought, and she thought of Keiko dragging Yusuke to class only for him to ditch and hang out on the roof. Sana pictured Koenma, Botan and George in Koenma's office squabbling and filling out lots of paper work. But lastly, she thought of Kurama. Sana had known him for a few months and she still couldn't figure him out. He was the puzzle that stayed unsolved. Sana liked that about him, because sometimes people were too predictable and Kurama was a constant surprise. Sure he followed some kind of routine, but doesn't everyone? Kurama was two people all rolled into one. Literally and metaphorically when you got right down to it, but Sana felt that was fine. It made him all the more interesting. When Sana was almost finished getting ready to go, she heard the doorbell ring at her apartment provided by HDO and knew it was her conceited boss.

"Hello Marie," Said Dokusho, in what he thought to be an attractive tone, "You look marvelous this evening."

"Thank you sir," Replied Sana, "But I'm not quite ready to go, so if you would be so kind as to wait while I finish getting ready, I will be done in a few minutes"

"Why of course," was his greasy reply. Sana fought to not roll her eyes as she finished putting on her make-up and put on her shoes. She could feel that this was going to be a long night indeed, especially with Captain Creepy escorting her around. She made sure she had pepper spray in her purse. Although Sana could probably beat her boss up if he decided to pull anything, she didn't want to blow her cover simply because her boss tried to get too cozy with her. Sighing, Sana grabbed her clutch and went to meet her boss and they both headed out the door.

------------ With Koenma--------------

Koenma was annoyed. Why couldn't Sana find out what HDO was doing? She was working for the company for goodness sake. I mean, honestly, how hard was it to piece together what a newly established, extremely large company is doing. To top it all off, he had Kurama and Mahiru on his back almost every day, trying to worm information about Sana from him. They knew very well he couldn't tell then anything. And by the way Kurama was acting, he would probably go straight to Sana when he found out where she was and who she was working for.

Dakusho, her boss at HDO, Koenma knew was a highly wanted demon, charged with many different crimes. This included but was certainly not limited to a few charges of murder. But still, Sana was capable of handling herself with this demon, Koenma was sure of it. Especially after the few times he had talked with Sana and when he had been watching her on the monitor in his office. She was very much able to take care of herself. Unfortunately, if Sana didn't find out what was going on soon he might have to intervene by sending in Kurama or Hiei, and Koenma did not want to do that. It would make Sana's job harder and more dangerous if Kurama was there, because if he did show up, Sana couldn't act like she knew him because it would blow her cover.

Although, having Kurama there might distract enough people for Sana to gain information, it was not a risk Koenma wanted to take. Too many things could go wrong with that approach. For now, all he could do was just sit and hope that whatever party Sana was headed to would lead to the answers he was looking for. Namely, why this newly founded organization was hiring so many demons with criminal records, and who was the one in charge of HDO? All this secrecy in one place was not good and did not sit well with Koenma or his father, the King of Spirit World. He needed answers soon, for the sake of his poor derriere, if something were to happen because of HDO on his watch his father would be very angry, and that was never a good thing for him.

-------With Mahiru--------

She was sick of it. Sick of Koenma telling her, "Your cousin is well, but I cannot tell you more at this moment." Mahiru was sick of not knowing how her cousin was. True, she was bored but she missed her cousin, the only family she had left, more. True she enjoyed hanging with Hiei, he was a great friend; even if he didn't want to admit it, but she really missed her cousin. While Sana was gone, Mahiru had asked Kurama to bring her cousin's school work home with him, and he had done so. But, without her cousin here, Mahiru was bored. Sana always came in and annoyed the hell out of Mahiru and she missed it. True, when Sana came back and started again, Mahiru would wish Sana would vanish again and go away forever, but without her, Mahiru wanted someone around to bug her. With this in mind, Mahiru decided that now was as good a time as any to go to her favorite neighbor's house and bug the snot out of Yusuke. Mahiru sneakily tiptoed down the hallway, more for her amusement than to actually sneak up on anyone. When she arrived at Yusuke's door, she knocked loudly and ducked around the corner. When Yusuke stuck his head out to answer her knock, she jumped out from behind the wall, successfully making Yusuke jump back, trip on a snag in the carpet and fall on his behind, thus prompting Mahiru to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What do you think you're doing jumping out at people!?" yelled Yusuke.

"I was bored." Mahiru responded flatly.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you can go around scaring people!" Yusuke fought back.

"OH! So you admit you were scared by a girl!" quipped Mahiru. "HEY EVERYONE YUSUKE'S SCARED OF A GIRL!" Mahiru shouted as she bounded about the Yusuke's apartment.

"I am not!" retorted Yusuke as he chased after her in a futile attempt to make the girl stop.

"That's not what you just said," replied Mahiru, in her typical taunting manner, "and I quote 'that doesn't mean you can go around scaring people' meaning I scared you. I, the meek and never ever mean Mahiru, scared the MIGHTY URAMESHI! Muahahaha!"

"YOU DID NOT!" shouted Yuske

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"ENOUGH!" cried a voice from right outside the still open door, "You're both acting like two little children!" Mahiru and Yusuke turned around to see Botan.

"Oh, Hiya Botan," said Yusuke, "What do ya mean I'm acting like a kid?!"

"Hey Botan," Said Mahiru, "Anything you can tell me about my cousin?"

"Sorry Mahiru, but I'm afraid that's classified information at the moment. But as soon as I'm able to inform you, you'll be the first I let know."

"Thanks," Mahiru replied.

"I guess I get to keep guessing as to what she's doing," thought Mahiru, "Hopefully she isn't in too much trouble where she is."

--------End Chapter Ten--------

So, it's been a long time since I've updated but please review. If you have helpful comments, they're very much welcome, because I know that I'm not a really great writer and grammar is something I always need to work on. If you don't like the story, I'm sorry, but please don't flame too meanly about it. I try to be nice to other people when I write reviews. Constructive criticism is the goal. Not destructive. Any who I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! OH and Thanks Awesome Cousing of mine!

Editor's Note

(This chapter of "The Fate of the Reikai Tentai" was edited by Bakari. She does extend her most sincere apologies for not being able to edit for the past two years, but she did, in all factuality, have her own family, friends, and band issues to deal with. She has just entered college, so hopefully such issues will dissipate. )

Hi!!! I hope ya'll liked it as much as I enjoyed editing it!


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

So two things I found out during my time at college 1. music majors have absolutely not time for anything but eating, sleeping, and studying/practicing. You are very lucky if you actually get sleep. And 2. Trombone players are with out a doubt some of, if not _the_ weirdest people you will ever meet. I will once again make an attempt to update this story but that all depends on the reviews I receive. If no one reviews I won't keep writing because other than just getting thoughts out of my head. If no one wants to read it I don't want to post it.

So if you want me to keep going with this story I will but I need more than one person to say hey I like it keep going. Possibly this is because I am in fact an egotistical trumpet player and like to be praised. It also has to do with the fact that I am magically creating time just to type up my silly little rant right now. I need to be sleeping to help a friend out with his vocal pedagogy class tomorrow but I'm not. (Obviously because I'm typing this up.) Soo to make a long and redundant story short, if you want me to continue the fait of the Rekai Tentai I need you, the readers, to tell me.

Thank you! - Me!


	13. Chapter 11 Surprise Party

So… I'm going to try to continue this story. I don't know where it will go right now because it's been a while since I've worked on it. Be patient with me on when I update. I won't wait two years this time I promise but it may take a while because I'm busy. Seriously I do 7 ensembles on top of taking 15-18 hours every semester. (Not exaggerating I can give you a list if you really want one.) I'm retarded I know. But I want to be a good music educator so I pull ridiculous loads of work every semester.

--------------------------------At the Party With Sana------------------------------------------------

Sana was bored. Actually bored was an understatement. Sana was near tears at the shear nothingness that was going on at the party.

"I thought parties were supposed to be fun," Sana muttered under her breath.

"What was that Marie?" asked her boss.

"Nothing sir just commenting one how lovely everyone looks," replied Sana. This was true the party was filled with people dressed to the nines and ready to kill. Unfortunately they were probably ready to kill themselves out of boredom. Nobody was talking to each other. Sure there were a few conversations going on by the higher ups but most people where just sitting at tables being silent. Sana found it odd. It was like people were waiting for something. What she didn't know.

"Well that's to be expected from the class of people that attend this party," gloated Dokusho, "but enough talk now is the time for quiet."

Sana was about to ask why when she was interrupted by a man speaking at the front of the room they were in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, started the man, "you have all come tonight to see the fruition of our work come into full blossom. I know that many of you have worked hard to see this day come. That money will finally be put back into your pocket after much loss in trying to achieve what we have striven for." Sana wanted to yell at him to get on with it. Maybe if he'd just spit the stupid words out of his mouth without the other garbage she could tell Koenma what HDO was up to and then be done with it.

"What we aim for is here or at least partly here, one of the last surviving heirs to the family of Anei." Suddenly the spot light was turned on to Sana.

"What?!" cried Sana.

"You didn't think I'd actually want to take my secretary to this party did you," sneared Dokusho, "It was really quite wonderful for me when you turned out to be my secretary. A packaged promotion and amazing typist all rolled into one." Sana was at a loss at what to do. She did not know what they wanted from her family but she knew it couldn't be good.

---------------------------------------With Koenma---------------------------------------------------

Koenma at that very moment was having a holy heart attack. How did HDO possibly know about the Anei clan? He had tried to make a hundred percent sure that no one outside of the rekai tentai knew about the girls heritage. The worst thing about this he realized that Kurama and Mahiru were definitely going to kill him now, or at least beat severely. He had put her into this mess and now he had to send in people to get her out of the mess he had put her in. But honestly he told himself, how could he have known they were searching for the two heirs to the Anei clan. He's no psychic.

Putting all of that aside Koenma picked up his phone, "Botan, its Koenma, I need to you get everyone hear in my office as fast as you can its important."

"Yes sir," replied Botan and hearing the urgency in his voice didn't pause to ask any questions.

-----------------------------------------------With Kurama--------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Koenma, Kurama had been listening at the door. Now fully aware of where Sana is, Kurama new he had to step into action. Slipping quietly out of spirit world and back into the human one Kurama set about once to his destination. He needed to help Sana.

------------------------------------------------With Mahiru--------------------------------------------

Mahiru was over at the arcade killing time with Yuske, when suddenly Botan appeared out of no where. This was very advantageous for Mahiru because it cause Yuske to mess up and Mahiru to beat his high score. She was about to gloat victoriously over him when Botan interrupted them saying, "I need the both of you to come to spirit world immediately. I don't know what for but it sounded very urgent."

"Yeah, Yeah," said Yuske, "everything is urgent for that toddler. I don't want to leave until I've beaten my high score.

"But Yuske," interjected Mahiru, "What if it's about Sana." Having no argument other than to pout because he was wrong Yuske and Mahiru left with Botan to spirit world.

Upon arrival in spirit world and Koenma's office, Mahiru saw Hiei standing in the corner. The only person she couldn't find was Kurama.

Koenma seemed to notice that too, "Botan, where's Kurama."

"I don't know sir. I looked all over and I couldn't find him anywhere," replied Botan.

"Oh dear," replied Koenma, " I sure hope he hasn't gone and done anything drastic who knows how dangerous a rescue operation could be to get Sana back."

"What!" shouted Mahiru, "Rescue operation to get Sana? What's going on? Yesterday she was doing fine and today she needs to be rescued? Where did you send my cousin!"

Koenma started to slowly back away from Mahiru who was starting to inch closer and seemed even more dangerous in her demon form with every step.

"You better start giving me real answers now, buddy. No more of the vague crap, not when my cousin is in danger," finished Mahiru.

"That's why I called you all here so that I could explain. I also called you here so that we could devise a plan to bring Sana home safely," responded Koenma trying to gain some of his dignity back after being blocked into a corner.

"Then you'd better start talkin'," commented Yuske.

Ok so lame, and really short but I needed to continue somewhere might as well make it dramatic. Oh so to reiterate every chapter I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review. As my trumpet professor likes telling me and the trumpet studio I handle criticism very well.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
